Perfect Storm
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: Lily waits for James to return from an Order mission.


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I am not the queen. I am not British. I am not a brilliant, magnificent, amazing writer. I just wish I were**

* * *

Lily sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. James was supposed to be beside her, but he hadn't yet returned from his mission. Lily didn't know toomuch about it-they never told each other too many details just in case- but he should have been back by now. She looked out the window as a particularly violent clap of thunder shook the room. It had been raining on and off all day but now that night had fallen the heavens seemed to have opened up completely and they were presently unleashing all of their fury. She was wearing James' favorite shirt.

Lily had always liked to listen to storms; they were a source of comfort. They helped her think; they helped her see the possibility in a situation. Everyone thought she was crazy-how could something so loud and volatile be comforting? James understood though. Of course he did- he understood everything about her. Then again, Lily thought, James seemed to have the same effect on her that a good storm did. He was loud and volatile and he was her biggest source of comfort.

There was another crack of thunder that usually would have soothed Lily's nerves but she was restless tonight. She sprang from the bed and threw the window open. And climbed out onto the fire escape; out into the storm. As the rain hit her face she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She slid down the bricks; the metal of the fire escape was cold against her bare legs. She could see the lightning flashing through her closed eyelids.  
Where was James? Why wasn't he back yet? If he didn't come back, if something happened to him- no. No, she couldn't think like that. He would be back. He would be back soon. She opened her eyes and found a very large, very wet cat sitting right in front of her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the cat let out a very pathetic meow.

"Hey there big guy." She said reaching a hand out cautiously. The cat closed the distance between them and rubbed his wet head against her hand. Before she could stop it, the cat jumped into her lap and stared up at her. She looked down at him and smiled sadly. There was no other word for the cat-he was pathetic. His orange-tabby fur was matted and dirty, the tip of his ear looked as if it had been ripped off and his voice sounded like it belonged to a tiny baby kitten. She was reminded instantly of Breakfast at Tiffany's and knew just what to name the poor beast.

"What are you doing out here Cat?" she asked stroking his head. The cat answered by settling down in her lap and purring.

"We're both just lost, eh?" She asked him, "Just stumbling around in the darkness trying to find our footing, you and me."

The cat didn't answer but went on purring contentedly from her lap. She wondered where he came from-how he had come to be on her fire escape at the same moment as she had. She had often wondered the same thing about herself and James. How on earth did two such vastly different people end up together? End up happy? Because she was-when she was with James she was happy, blissful even. That was why she couldn't think about the possibility of him not coming home. He had to come home.

Another crack of thunder and the cat hissed.

"It's alright big guy. You're alright. We're both alright." She said stroking his head. She closed her eyes again and listened to the rain pattering on the metal around her. She saw one more flash of lightning through closed eyes before the sound of the rain and thunder melted away.

"Lily? LILY WHERE ARE YOU?"

She opened her eyes. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had fallen asleep, but it was still dark outside and it was still raining-harder, if anything.

"James?" she called out groggily.

Suddenly a messy and familiar head of hair was beside her.

"Bloody hell Lil- what're you doing out here? You're going to catch your death." He said stepping through the window.

"I'm listening to the storm." She said smiling serenely up at him. He just looked down at her, apparently unsure what to say or think. The silence was broken by a pitiful 'meow' from her lap. She had forgotten about Cat.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked looking at the animal skeptically, "Lil I dunno if you should be touching it. Look at how dirty he is."

"He's just lost, aren't you Cat?" she asked picking him up and holding his face level with hers.

"Well why don't we get you both inside before you catch pneumonia." James said grabbing her arm. She followed him inside and sat on the edge of the bed while he disappeared from the room. He came back moments later with two towels and wrapped one around her shoulders.

"Daft cow-you could at least have had the sense to put on some trousers." He said taking the cat from her and wrapping him in the second towel.

"It smells like you." She said sheepishly.

He looked serious now, "Lily I'm really sorry I'm so late. I wanted to send a Patronus but it would've given away our location. And they wouldn't leave so we had to just wait it out."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his torso-he smelled so good-and hugged him tightly.

"Don't squish him." He said laughing as Cat mewed at her.

She giggled and took the cat from him, "I'm sorry Cat."

She didn't move away or let him go-she needed to feel his body against hers. She looked up at him; the moment she had seen his face her stomach had stopped churning and her head felt clear. He was her perfect storm.

"Marry me."

James' eyes widened and his eyebrows flew up into his shaggy hair.

"What-what did you just say?" he asked, stunned.

"Marry me." She repeated in the same calm, sure voice.

He stared at her for a moment and then he kissed her. They stood there-the cat between them- with his hands entangled in her hair and her arm hanging around his neck.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." He said leaning his forehead against hers, "That's how normal people do it."

"Since when have we ever done anything normal people do?" she asked laying her hand on his cheek.

He grinned and she had her answer. Of course, she hadn't ever had a doubt that he would refuse-she wouldn't have asked him if she hadn't known the answer already. "As soon as possible."

A clap of thunder shook the room and the cat jumped from her arms and slunk under the bed. Lily flung her arms around his neck and James swung her around, both of them laughing. They were going to get married. He would be there to soothe her nerves, to help her think. He would comfort her the way only he could. Well the way only he or a storm could, that is.

She would never have to wait for a storm again.

* * *

**A/N: So that's just something that came to me one night when I was listening to a storm out my window. So yeah... that's just how I imagined it happened :) Reviews are margaritas on the beach ;P**


End file.
